


We see things they'll never see: You and I are gonna live forever.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Memories, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan è particolarmente legato ad una capsula criogenica...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We see things they'll never see: You and I are gonna live forever.

**Fandom** : Star Trek/Sherlock BBC  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Khan, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Fluff, angst, introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, Movieverse, Crossover.  
 **Summary:** Khan è particolarmente legato ad una capsula criogenica.  
 **Note:** Il mio primo Crossover °A°  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla -oh,fuck- ç_ç   
  
 

_Now's the time to find out why_  
 _I think you're the same as me_  
 _We see things they'll never see_  
 _You and I are gonna live forever_  
 _We're gonna_ _ **live forever.**_  
 

 

  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
Khan accarezza piano, con le dita, la capsula criogenica che _lo_ racchiude.  
 

-°-

 

Era stato creato per non avere un cuore, essere una macchina infallibile fatta di logica, ragionamento e strategia. Perfetto sotto ogni punto di vista.  
Aveva una missione da compiere. Poi i loro destini s'incrociarono.  
  
-°-  
 

L'aveva sorpreso con le sue capacità deduttive, figlie del suo DNA modificato.

I suoi occhi azzurri avevano brillato con interesse e Khan aveva sentito una strana sensazione all'altezza del petto, fastidiosa sì, ma anche piacevole: lui era abituato ad imitare i sentimenti, non a provarli ma qualcosa in quell'uomo, nel suo modo di relazionarsi a lui con la semplicità con la quale il cielo e il mare s'intersecano all'orizzonte, lo stupì. Khan sorrise per la prima volta in vita sua.

Da quel momento qualcosa si era messo in moto nell'universo, e loro ne erano il centro: inseparabili, perfettamente congiunti come lo yin e lo yang.  
Per la prima volta Khan sentiva di provare affetto per quelle creature così imperfette che erano gli umani, arrivando addirittura a tenere più a lui che al suo intero equipaggio.  
Lui era prezioso, per Khan, andava protetto: era così fragile, così pieno di paure, così tormentato dalla guerra e lui ne aveva viste tante di guerre, terribili, e ne era anche stato protagonista.

Il suo obiettivo era rifondare il mondo sulla base di individui perfetti, creare un mondo perfetto eppure _lui_ doveva restare com'era perchè era già perfetto.  
Aveva passato giornate ad osservare come si muovesse naturalmente all'unisono con lui, senza paura, come nemmeno uno della sua gente avrebbe potuto fare.  
Non avevano importanza i legami, non erano come i Vulcaniani o gli umani, a loro non importava trovare una compagna o un compagno, eppure quell'essere umano combaciava con Khan in un modo che lo spaventava e lui, il coraggioso soldato perfetto, non aveva mai provato paura in vita sua. Sentiva che quel piccolo uomo aveva il potere di influenzarlo, distruggerlo se solo avesse voluto.  
Il lato razionale di Khan gli gridava di ucciderlo e sparire nell'ombra, ma quando i loro occhi s'incrociavano e si parlavano con la complicità che solo quelli legati da un profondo legame possono condividere, esso spariva e veniva trascinato lontano da quel mare placido e brillante.  
  
-°-  
 

Aiutavano la polizia locale a risolvere casi e Khan si divertiva a dimostrare la propria superiorità a quei sempliciotti, amava vedere l'ammirazione sul suo viso.

Quando una donna si avvicinava troppo, lui trovava sempre il modo di allontanarla: se non bastavano le sue occhiate glaciali, allora inventava un'espediente dietro l'altro, e lui tornava tutto suo.

La Donna solo aveva attirato le attenzioni di Khan, sorpreso nel ritrovare un'altra come lui, lì, in quella Londra del ventesimo secolo, ma, nonostante fosse perfetta sotto ogni aspetto, non lo era abbastanza. Non gli dava la stessa sensazione di _pace_ che lui gli dava. Non aveva la stessa morbidezza, la stessa goffaggine, la stessa tragica mortalità. Lei non aveva bisogno di Khan come lui.

Non cercava l'amore, non gli interessava affatto, e non poteva dirsene innamorato; era, in compenso, totalmente abbagliato, affascinato, stregato da quella figura pacata e fedele come un'ombra, irrimediabilmente legato a lui attraverso fredde manette grigie. Poteva facilmente liberarsene ma non poteva lasciarlo scoperto e senza protezione: nessuno aveva più fiducia in " _Sherlock Holmes_ "e questo lo metteva in pericolo, lo rendeva un bersaglio perfetto per chi voleva fargli del male.  
Nessuno gli credeva, tranne lui e Khan doveva salvarlo, proteggerlo, allontanarlo dai pericoli che Moriarty comportava.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ritrovarsi davanti un altro della sua specie, l'unico che la Flotta fosse riuscita mai a mettergli contro.

I ruoli lì, a Londra, erano rovesciati: lui era il buono, Jim il cattivo. 

Jim doveva morire perchè era pericoloso _per lui_ , l'aveva dimostrato alla piscina pubblica, quando gli aveva messo addosso dell'esplosivo.  
Mai Khan aveva tremato sul campo di battaglia come quella volta.  
A complicare la situazione c'era anche il cane di Jim: Sebastian Moran.

Così Khan ci aveva riflettuto a lungo, e poi aveva deciso.  
  
-°-  
  
Aveva ucciso Sherlock davanti ai suoi occhi.

_"Keep your eyes fixed on me"_  
E lui l'aveva fatto: aveva seguito ogni istante della sua caduta, l'aveva visto a terra coperto di sangue, gli istanti necessari a fargli credere che era morto, poi il piano di Khan si era messo in funzione e lui era scomparso.

L'aveva spiato mentre piangeva sulla tomba di Sherlock, mentre piano piano si struggeva nel suo dolore e tutto quello che avrebbe voluto era correre da lui e dirgli di non piangere più per Sherlock perchè non era mai esistito, che lui era Khan, l'immortale, e non poteva morire e quindi non c'era bisogno di soffrire così perchè faceva male anche a lui che per la prima volta sperimentava l' _empatia,_ che per la prima volta era la causa del suo male, eppure non fece nulla di tutto questo: si limitò semplicemente a voltargli le spalle ed iniziare la caccia a Moran.  
  
-°-  
 

Quando Moran fu finalmente eliminato, Khan decise di tornare da lui.

La giornata era soleggiata, cosa strana per il clima inglese, e lui era indaffarato a recuperare la spesa dall'auto; aveva abbandonato Baker Street, adesso viveva due isolati più avanti con sua moglie, Mary.  
Khan attese il momento giusto per presentarsi.  
Una parte di lui gli suggeriva che la cosa migliore fosse sparire per sempre e permettergli di vivere la sua vita, ma l'altra, quella più egoista e forte, quella tragicamente bisognosa di lui non sopportava che appartenesse a qualcun altro.

Mary si salvò la vita solo perchè lui le voleva bene.

"Sherlock?"

"No, I'm Khan." e poi gli aveva raccontato tutto e quello gli aveva urlato contro e aveva pianto, l'aveva preso anche a pugni e Khan l'aveva lasciato fare perchè sapeva che gli umani avevano bisogno di sfogare le proprie emozioni e avrebbe voluto imitarlo, ma quelli come Khan non provavano emozioni: fredde macchine assassine che uccidono senza pietà, perciò si sorprese quando sentì scorrere lungo il viso una solitaria lacrima, che lui prontamente raccolse con un dito, più sorpreso ancora di Khan. Sorrise e il moro seppe di essere stato perdonato.  
  
-°-  
  
Tornò a far parte della sua vita subito, come se non fosse mai accaduto niente.  
Khan, adesso così lo conosceva, passava quasi tutte le giornate con lui, cercando di tenerlo lontano da sua moglie: ancora non accettava che appartenesse a qualcun'altra. La gelosia cominciò a divenire corrosiva.  
  
-°-

 

Mary morì in un incidente stradale, dieci anni dopo il loro matrimonio: Khan aveva sopportato anche troppo di condividere ciò che era suo.  
Tornò ad essere il centro del suo universo e lui non seppe mai cosa era successo davvero a sua moglie.  
  
-°-

 

Gli anni passarono in fretta e la sua pelle cominciò a diventare una fitta rete di rughe; Khan conosceva benissimo l'evolversi del corpo umano in ogni suo particolare, eppure rimaneva sempre affascinato nel fissare la sua pelle segnata, le rughe tra la fronte, come i capelli biondo oro fossero diventati grigi mentre i suoi occhi azzurri rimanevano sempre gli stessi.  
"Damn" sbottava imbronciato alle volte "I look like your grandfather!"

"I can make you like me" rispose una volta "Immortal." ma lui aveva semplicemente scosso la testa, dicendogli che non sarebbe stato giusto, che quello era parte della vita, la vecchiaia e poi la morte.

A Khan quella risposta non piacque.  
  
-°-

 

Tornò nel luogo dove aveva nascosto la sua navicella, la stessa con la quale era arrivato indietro, in quel tempo, per ritrovare una determinata cosa che lo aiutasse contro la Flotta.

Osservò la capsula criogenica mentre racchiudeva il suo corpo.  
  
-°-

 

Khan sospira, osservando il volto di John rimasto immutato nel tempo.  
Vorrebbe risvegliarlo, parlarci ancora come faceva un tempo ma ha paura che quello potrebbe ucciderlo e allora lo perderebbe per sempre.

Vorrebbe tornare a dormire, raggiungerlo in quel posto nel dormiveglia dove l'ha lasciato dopo che Marcus ha deciso di risvegliarlo.

Khan vuole solo tornare da John, ma, nella sua mente, la missione per la quale è stato creato è un'imperativo troppo forte.

Nasconde le capsule nei siluri, e poi organizza il suo piano.  
  
-°-  
  
Spock distrugge i siluri e Khan urla con quanta voce ha nel corpo.

No.No.No.

John.John.John.

Deve fuggire, riorganizzarsi, _vendicarsi_.

John.

Viene a sapere che Kirk è morto per salvare l'Enterprise e, mentre fugge, ghigna soddisfatto.

"You've taken something of mine, Mr Spock" pensa "and I've taken something of yours."  
  
  
-°-  
  
  
Catturato affinchè il suo sangue salvi la vita di James Kirk.  
Vorrebbe urlare che non è giusto perchè John non può più essere salvato, ma stanno per rimetterlo nella sua capsula criogenica, e il sonno cala lentamente su di lui, intorpidendolo.  
"The capsules are safe." è l'ultima cosa che sente prima di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi ed addormentarsi.

Il sorriso impresso sulle labbra.

Per sempre.  
 


End file.
